


Well now you see me

by Queenofthebees



Series: Truth [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: A desperate groan escaped him as he consumed her lips with his own, his tongue sliding across in silent request. So overwhelmed at the feeling, she granted him entry. This, this, was what her first kiss was supposed to be like. This was how he was supposed to have kissed her back that night.But thinking of that night now made her pull away sharply and stare at him in disbelief."What do you think you are doing?" she hissed, shoving him away as confusion took over."I...I can't do it anymore," he replied desperately. "I thought I could last until I left but I can't!" His hands fisted into her hair once more, tugging her to his mouth before she could protest. And once more, her need for him made her clutch him harder, made her lips part beneath his own.Day 5 of Jonsa Smut Week: Watching Me





	Well now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh I hate typing stuff on my phone! These updates are going to be so, so delayed! Oh well, what can you do, I guess.

It took three days for her to emerge from her chambers where she had feigned sickness. And even then, she had only done so because her mother had come and forcibly dragged her from her bed with a tut.

“There is nothing wrong with you,” her mother stated simply, shaking her head. “Why are you wasting your days in here?”

The softness in her voice made Sansa cry all over again and she told her mother as much as she could. That she liked a boy, that she had given away her first kiss but he had rejected her. Of course, she never said it was Jon. She couldn’t stand to think of what her mother would do if she had known the whole truth.

“Just a kiss?” Catelyn asked. Sansa nodded slowly. Her mother sighed, sitting down on the bed beside her. “Well, a kiss isn’t the end of the world dear. Your father wasn’t my first kiss. Nor was Brandon actually. But you must not allow it to go further, do you understand?”

“Yes mother.”

Catelyn kissed her head before standing once more, giving strict commands that Sansa should be in the hall to break fast with everyone as quickly as possible.

Jon avoided looking at her the whole time and he shovelled his food in his mouth in record time before dismissing himself from the table. Sansa lifted her eyes to watch him go and whether he felt her stare or, as the dreamer in her hoped, he had been unable to resist looking back at her, he turned.

She watched him swallow, his eyes quickly darting away before he hurried out of the door. The oatmeal suddenly tasted bland in her mouth but she could feel her mother’s eyes upon her so she forced herself to finish the whole bowl, pretending to enjoy it even though she felt as though she was truly going to be sick.

“Can we watch the boys training this morning?” Arya asked suddenly. “We don’t have sewing until this afternoon. Please, _please_!”

Catelyn pursed her lips and Sansa prayed that she would say no. To have to sit and watch Jon in the training yard, see his muscles flex with his movements and the sweat trickle from his neck. She didn’t think she could.

But luck was not on her side today as her mother gave a slow nod of agreement, making Arya grin victoriously.

And so, Sansa found herself following her mother and younger siblings out to the training yard where Jon, Robb and Theon were gathered.

Jon’s eyes kept flickering towards where her and her family were seated but Sansa made sure to keep her own gaze on Theon. Jon could watch her as much as he liked, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that it bothered her, made her stomach flutter.

Theon grinned at her, ducking down into an exaggerated bow and giving her a wink. Sansa giggled at the antics. And if Jon clenched his jaw and glared at their father’s ward, well that wasn’t any of her business.

Feeling her mother watching her closely, Sansa spared her a quick glance, raising her eyebrows in confusion when Catelyn continued to stare at her for a long moment before slowly looking away again with her eyes now narrowed on the boys.

When Jon hit Theon so hard on the shoulder it made the older boy cry out in shock, Sansa clasped a had to her mouth in alarm. She had never seen Jon being so violent before.

She glared at him when Theon hissed as he touched his shoulder, clearly hurt. Unimpressed, she stood and gathered her skirts before leaving without another word.

***

"You ought to apologise to Theon," she snapped at him one morning, cornering him as he emerged from his room.

"Is that so?" he responded, eyes narrowing as he moved to walk past her.

"You seriously injured him Jon. What is the matter with you?" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn and face her. He ripped his arm away.

"Why do you care about Theon so much?" he hissed, giving her a mirthless laugh. "I suppose you must have gotten quite close on those swimming lessons."

She frowned in confusion, trying to recall what had happened with Theon when he had agreed to teach her to swim after Jon had fallen ill. Or so he claimed. But all she could remember was some light teasing on Theon's part and the occasional playful splash being directed towards her. For all his known escapades with women, Theon knew to treat her as a highborn and had turned away as she pulled the cloak over her wet shift.

"I don't understand you!" she cried, throwing her hands up in defeat. "You rejected  _me!_ But now you act jealous of Theon because I spend time with him? You  _chose_ to stop giving me swimming lessons Jon.  _You_ pushed yourself away!"

"I had to!" he snarled. She flinched as his hand hit the wall beside her, his eyes flashing dangerously as they fell on her. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she continued to stare at him. His eyes flickered down to her lips, his own parting. She was pinned in place by his dark stare, like a deer cornered by a wolf.

And then he shook his head, stepping away from her as though he thought she would bite him like a wild beast. He turned and practically ran down the corridor before she could call after him.

Despite the confusion of his behaviour, she couldn't stop the small smile from creeping across her face.

He had admitted that he had been jealous. And that meant he did, in fact, feel something for her.

For the rest of the day, she made sure to cross his path with overly sweet smiles and exaggerated touches as she brushed past him. She could feel him watching her every time she passed him, her lips pressing together to keep herself from smiling in victory as the heat of his stare followed her everywhere.

She looked at Jon at supper time, smirking as he watched her descend to where Theon sat and promptly sat beside him, cooing sweetly about how brave he was. She caught her mother watching her with narrowed eyes and swallowed her amusement quickly. The thought that her mother had caught her looking at Jon made her feel sick with frightful nerves. It took all her restraint to not look at him again, to spare him from her mother's wrath. Finishing her food quickly, she excused herself and made her way back to her chambers.

The sound of running footsteps caught her attention and she had barely turned around before Jon's arm curled around her waist and pulled her into the corridor leading to the kitchens. Her back was barely hitting the wall before his hands cupped her face and his mouth was on hers.

A desperate groan escaped him as he consumed her lips with his own, his tongue sliding across in silent request. So overwhelmed at the feeling, she granted him entry. This,  _this_ , was what her first kiss was supposed to be like. This was how he was supposed to have kissed her back that night.

But thinking of that night now made her pull away sharply and stare at him in disbelief.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed, shoving him away as confusion took over.

"I...I can't do it anymore," he replied desperately. "I thought I could last until I left but I can't!" His hands fisted into her hair once more, tugging her to his mouth before she could protest. And once more, her need for him made her clutch him harder, made her lips part beneath his own. 

Then just as quickly. reality seized her once more and she ripped her mouth away again. "Jon, I..."

"I wanted to kiss you back," he cut in. "I just...I panicked Sansa."

"Panicked?" she responded, frowning in puzzlement.

"Gods Sansa, I've wanted you for weeks!" he moaned, stepping close to her once more. She couldn't help but let him close in, wrap his arm around her waist as the other hand pressed against the wall. Her eyes drifted closed as his scent invaded her again, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I've wanted you too," she whispered, reaching to take his hand from the wall and lace their fingers together. It felt so good to be honest now, to lay herself bare for him and have him give the same in return. She swallowed thickly, forcing herself to look up into his eyes. "Don't go!"

"Sansa," he sighed, pressing his head to hers. She shook her head desperately, knowing he was gong to protest. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Please don't go!"

"I can't stay," he said, his lips hard on her temple. "If I stay, I won't be able to hold back."

"Then don't!"

"Sansa."

She silenced him with a kiss. His protest swallowed with a low moan as he shuddered in surrender and kissed her back. Until he pulled away again, much to her annoyance as she let out a needy whine, leaning forward to chase his lips. Jon sighed in pleasure, pressing closer to her and she gasped in surprise as he hooked a hand under her knee and lifted her leg around his hip.

"Lift your skirts," he growled against her lips. Sansa shuddered at the command and did as he bid. And when his mouth slotted against hers again, she moaned appreciatively at the attention.

He pressed forward again and this time, with only her small clothes covering her, she could feel him hard against her, making her gasp against his lips, her free hand shooting up to clutch his shoulder as he rocked against her.

"Jon!" she panted, feeling the heat in her cheeks, the tingle between her legs where he rubbed against her over and over. She mewled hopelessly, her head falling against his shoulder as she felt a delicious tension beginning to build where he continuously brushed against her. The pleasure was fogging her brain as she gasped out another plea. "More!"

Jon shook his head frantically, his breath fanning against her neck as he moved, passion slowly taking over. "No."

"I want to!"

"No!" he snapped. She groaned, shivering at his sharp command despite her body still craving more. He whined into her neck, his hips snapping harder against her as he continued in a softer tone. "I won't ruin you anymore. Just let me have this."

She bit back the sob that threatened to spill over, holding him closer and burying her head against his shoulders. And then, he grunted, a sharp curse echoing around them and making her shudder. Her small clothes were soaked, making her flush right down to her breasts which heaved against the bodice of her dress. She wanted nothing more than to be out of it, to be naked with him and have him here with her, always.

"Oh, oh Jon!" she cried before his lips covered hers again, silencing her once more. She whined against him, her hips undulating erratically, chasing the wonderful feeling that was beginning to stir in her belly and between her legs where Jon was still rutting against her.

He groaned, his body trembling as hers seized in pleasure, locking him in close as she succumbed to blissful oblivion. She barely noticed Jon pressing hard against her, the harsh exhale against her shoulder and the tense arch of his back.

"Sansa," he whimpered after their breath returned to normal. Sansa made a protesting sound, pressing her lips to his.

She wouldn't hear his regrets. She wouldn't hear of how he was going to leave her.

"Let me have this," she pleaded, pressing her forehead to his once more. She swallowed back her tears as he slowly lowered her leg back down to the ground and kissed her lips again.

"Anything," he replied. 

Sansa longed to tell him he had already broken that promise by deciding to go to The Wall.


End file.
